


A Whole new Season Altogether

by The_ultimate_onion



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ultimate_onion/pseuds/The_ultimate_onion
Summary: Eve likes winter, even if it can be different in Japan.
Kudos: 5





	A Whole new Season Altogether

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my first work, do I hope y'all like it. Also, I wrote this for the bandori secret santa on Instagram, so there's that.

"It's so cold… I should have worn a scarf..." The pink haired Idol was huddled up with her friend for warmth. Beside her, Eve was enjoying the frosty weather. "Winter can be too cold for me, so sometimes I just stay inside under my kotatsu."

"I love the wintertime! It kind of reminds me of Finland, even if winter in Japan is different. They're both incredible, and that's why winter is one of my favourite seasons." Eve exclaimed. She jumped around, twirling as snowflakes floated around her, softly and slowly. "Although I can see why some people don't like it. Even Bushido can struggle against the weather."

"Bushido?"

"Although curling up under a kotatsu sounds really nice too. There's so much to do during the winter!"

The two girls were walking to Hazawa Coffee after their band practice. As they passed a bridge, the snow around started to thicken. The soft, gentle blankets became a thick sheet of white in the blink of an eye. Aya looked up and could barely even see her bandmate.

"E-Eve-chan, be careful! Let's hurry to Hazawa Coffee!" she called out, looking around, "Huh? Where'd she go?" 

"I'm right here, Aya-san!" spoke a voice from behind the idol.

"KYAAAAA!! Eve-chan, please don't do that again. That was super scary!" 

"Oops, sorry Aya-san. I was just excited by all the snow! Although, you're right. We should hurry to Tsugumi-san's." she said as she ran ahead.

"Eve-chan wait up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"... And that's how we came here freezing cold, in the middle of a snowstorm."

"Tsugumi-san, I'm sorry for inconveniencing you like this. I'll cover for it by working double the hours without pay!" 

"It's ok Eve-chan, besides I think it's illegal to have someone work without paying them." She put her hands up to deny the girl. The three were sitting inside an empty Hazawa Coffee, which was closed due to the storm. "I'm just as surprised as you are that the snow became this bad. It didn't say this in the weather forecast I'm pretty sure. You guys can stay for as long as you want! The cafe is closed, do we got the space for ourselves. Well, actually I have work to do, so you two can have fun. If you want, we have a kotatsu upstairs."

"Wow, thanks Tsugumi-san! I'm in your debt! On my honour as a Bushido, I will repay you!"

"Eve-chan, it's ok, you don't have to repay me at all! It's really nice to have some people to talk to while I'm working, that's good enough."

"Nonsense, Tsugumi-chan, we'll help you with your work."

"Well, ok, then let's go upstairs, the kotatsu is in my room." 

The three sat around the table, with Tsugumi having with her a pile of papers. They sat in silence for awhile, just admiring the warmth emitted from the kotatsu and relaxing. Eve mumbled something about eating an orange.

"Hey Eve-chan, earlier when you were talking about winter, you mentioned Finland. What's winter like there?" Aya asked. Tsugumi leaned forward too, interested in the conversation. Eve tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"Well, for the most part, it's way colder there. It's so cold even the toughest Bushido would feel chilly." Aya grimaced at the thought. "But because it's so cold there's a lot of snow, so there's a lot to do. Like snowboarding, skiing, that kind of stuff. It's really great, but the temperature is sometimes really low. That's why I love having a kotatsu! It's so warm and comfy, and I just wanna sit here forever." The idol slumped over the table, stretching as far as she could, almost knocking some things off in the process.

"Eve-san, I get you might be tired, but please be careful around Tsugumi-san's stuff. I think the snow should be letting up soon, so maybe let's just go home after." Aya said, checking her phone. "Tsugumi-san, will you be fine if we leave?"

"Of course! Thank you for coming to visit, Eve-chan and Aya-chan, I really appreciate it!" 

"See you later, Tsugumi-san!" The two opened the door and saw that the square was covered completely covered in snow, a pure white setting just waiting in front of them. 

"Whoa, seeing all this snow reminds me of something I've always wanted to do." Eve told her friend, who was quivering in the cold.

"Oh? What is it, Eve-chan?" 

"I want to create an igloo with everyone! I haven't done something like that in forever, even back in Finland. I was always too busy with work to do stuff like that, so now that I'm here I want to try it! Can we do that, Aya-san?"

"S-sure, Eve-chan. Since tomorrow we have a day off, let's do it then."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the five idols and a few others showed up, prepared to have some fun.

"Good morning everyone! Let's build an igloo!"

"Woohoo! Let's make a boppin igloo!"

Everyone started gathering snow, eager to create the greatest igloo the world has ever seen. Tsugumi and Maya created large piles of snow. Hina, Kasumi, and Eve were rolling snow into balls. Chisato was helping Aya up after she fell. Then suddenly someone had a sudden thought.

"Wait, how do we make an igloo?" Kasumi asked, and the entire group stopped moving.

"Hmm, isn't an igloo just a big dome with an entrance? We can start by making a circle for our base."

"Great idea Tsugumi-chan! Let's get into groups and split the tasks." 

The seven of them got to work, piling snow, packing snow, drawing the perimeter, and (secretly) throwing the occasional snowball.

"Maya-san, are you alright?"

"Oh, Eve-san, it's just you. You almost scared me. And I'm fine, just a little cold."

"Do you want me to help you warm up?" Eve asked, offering a hug. 

"U-uh, n-no I'm good Eve-san. I bought plenty of handwarmers just in case, huhehe. Would you like one?" she replied, sticking her hand out.

"No thanks, but thank you for the offer, Maya-san."

"Maya-chan?"

"Yeah, Chisato-san?"

"Please give a handwarmer to Aya-chan. I think she's getting cold."

"Huh? I'm fine, Chisato-chan." Aya said while shivering. "I should've worn a scarf…" she mumbled.

"Aya-chan, taking care of yourself is really important during this time of year, especially since you're an idol."

"Yeah Aya-san, taking care of yourself while doing your work is an important part of the Bushido spirit!" 

"Hey Aya-chan, think fast!" Everyone looked at the source of the voice and saw the eccentric Hikawa twin winding up with a snowball in hand. 

"Aya-san watch out!" Eve yelled as she tried to jump in between the two idols. Unfortunately for her, Hina's throw was off, and it ended up hitting Aya by accident, who was trying to get out of the way.

"Oh yeah Hina-chan? Take this!" she said, preparing a retaliation. Her throw was well off the mark too, hitting Kasumi. Like a food fight in middle school, somehow everyone got involved. The original objective completely forgotten, the sole focus of the musicians was to not get hit by the incoming balls while hitting the others. The otherwise calm building grounds suddenly became an intense battlefield. Forts were built and destroyed, alliances were forged and forgotten, and snow was flying in every which way. To them, it was a battle to the death, and slowly but surely, the competitors dwindled down to two. 

"I'm sorry Hina-san, but in the name of Bushido I will defeat you!" 

"Ah this is fun! Eve-chan, I'm not backing down!"

"They're really into this, huh."

"Yup. Kasumi-chan probably would still be playing if PoPiPa didn't have practice today."

The two in question were weaving through the walls of snow created for shelter, slowly advancing towards the other. Snowball in hand, both knew the next attack would be the last. 

"Why are those two moving so slowly?" 

"Probably for dramatic effect."

"Ooh, it's starting to get colder… I hope they wrap this up quickly," Maya commented, shivering. "I want to sleep under a kotatsu…"

"Maya-chan, when this is over, you guys can come to my place and rest. I-if you want of course."

"We'd be delighted, Tsugumi-chan. Thank you for the offer. Too be honest I'm getting a little chilly too. We'll go once those two are done," she said, pointing at the idols. The group refocused their attention on the duelists, who were still closing in on eachother.

_ Where is Hina-san? _ Eve thought. She looked around, waiting for her friend to make a move. Suddenly she saw something at the corner of her eye. Her eyes darted to the spot, but saw nothing. Eve, careful not to lower her guard, spun around. Again, she saw movement for a split second, but couldn't home in on the source.  _ Where'd she go? I thought I just saw her. _

"Hey, Eve-chan!" she heard, from right behind her? Eve turned around and saw the twin smiling as she bopped her head with a snowball. 

"I win!" she yelled, "Ah, that was fun. Where are we going now?" she asked, facing the rest of the group. 

"Hina-chan, Eve-chan, we're going to Tsugumi-chan's place! Come on!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was fun! But I'm so tired now…"

"Ah, this kotatsu is so warm…"

"Thanks for letting us stay in your room and warm up, Tsugumi-chan." Chisato beamed at her friend. 

"It's no problem, I had fun today too! What about you Eve-chan? Aya-chan told me this was your idea."

"I had a great time with everyone! This is why I love this time of year. I can do all sorts of things with my friends that I can't do anywhere else! Thank you guys for being with me, I had a great time."

"No need to thank is Eve-san, we had a great time too."

"It's ok Maya-san, I feel like I need to. Thank you all so much. Also, Tsugumi-san, do you have any oranges?"

**Author's Note:**

> I think I spent too much time trying to make references to things the characters say in game. Whoops.


End file.
